fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ferdinand/Quotes
Chapter Quotes White Clouds Chapter 1: Three Houses Rivalry of the Houses (Mission) * "I am the son of House Aegir! How did I fail? I must need to train harder..." (retreat quote) Azure Moon Chapter 21 / Verdant Wind Chapter 19 / Silver Snow Chapter 18: Our Chosen Paths / The Chaos of War Versus Hubert * Hubert: Running into you in the capital like this-I have to say, it's almost sentimental. * Ferdinand: Hubert. She must leave. * H'ubert': You really think you can make her? * Ferdinand: It does not matter what I think. Those are my orders. Paralogue: Retribution Post-Battle * Lysithea: Ferdinand... Hey. * Ferdinand: Yes? * Lysithea: I...I don't know what to say. About your father, I mean. * Ferdinand: No, it is all right. Some part of me was expecting this. I do not know what happened in Hyrm territory, but I am sure he got what he deserved. You knew more about it, you said? Maybe you can tell me everything later. Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "Professor! Let me sing for you! Do you not like my voice? It would make a pegasus dance with joy!" Cooking * "I may not look like it, but I know how to cook. Not that I am very experienced. Ach, this is a tough recipe. Whoa! Oh, rats… No, I can do it!" Dining Hall * "As a noble, I try to ensure my manners are perfect. Here I can relax a bit, however." * "Delicious! After a scrumptious meal like that, I feel that I can really seize the day." (Favorite dish) * "Ugh. This food is not to my liking, but I will keep at it. Perhaps it is an acquired taste..." (Disliked dish) With Edelgard No Support / C support *'Ferdinand': I know why you sat us next to each other. You want to see who can eat more quickly. *'Edelgard': Ferdinand. Please stop making everything a competition against me. B Support * Edelgard: Ferdinand, I hope you'll take this opportunity to speak freely to me. * Ferdinand: Tch! I do not require your permission to speak my mind. A Support * Edelgard: Ferdinand, you can say what you like about me some other time. For now, let's just enjoy a nice meal. * Ferdinand: You do not understand! It is my solemn duty as a noble to explain why you are wrong. With Hubert No Support/C Support * Ferdinand: Why are we seated beside each other? I cannot enjoy my food with you sitting here. * Hubert: Just shut up and eat. B Support * Hubert: Can we put our quarrel on hold, Ferdinand, at least while the professor is present? * Ferdinand: Of course, Hubert. We will finish eating and then continue our fighting elsewhere. A Support * Hubert: I know you prefer tea. I'll prepare some, if you like. * Ferdinand: No, I'll have coffee. It has been a while. You sit here while I pour us each a cup. With Dorothea Unknown Support Level * Ferdinand: '''Food tastes best when you are sharing it with others. Do you not think so, Dorothea? * '''Dorothea: '''Yes. Present company excluded, of course. C Support * '''Ferdinand: '''The food here is simple but well-prepared. A meal can be delicious without being fancy. * '''Dorothea: Come again? I've never heard a nobleman say anything like that. A Support * Dorothea: Sharing a meal with your allies makes you forget the differences in where you're all from. * Ferdinand: So, you finally approve of me?! Let us toast to that! With Lorenz * Lorenz: Pristine manners are essential, even if the quality of the food is poor. Wouldn't you agree, Ferdinand? * Ferdinand: Indeed. We may not care for the meal, but we must show our respect for the person who cooked it. Recruitment Requirements Not Met * "Oh, Professor! Here to recruit me, I presume? Well, the eldest son of House Aegir will not be so easily swayed!" Requirements Met * "Oh, Professor! Here to recruit me, I presume? You have perceived my excellence. Good. But you are not the only person trying to recruit me. I would be happy to join your class, if you are offering." ** Invite to join your house: "Hah, I thought you would say that. I look forward to learning under you. You will soon see how superior I am to Edelgard." ** Decline to invite: "Hm. That is disappointing. I suppose not everyone can appreciate my excellence. But I am sure you will change your mind soon." Gifts * "I'll take it, I suppose." (Disliked gift) * "What a kind gift." (Liked gift) * "Exactly what I hoped for!" (Favorite gift) Lost Items *"Oh! I was looking for this! Thank you so much." * "How could you possibly think that this is mine? Go ask someone else." Tea Party Greeting *"I'm honored to be invited. Thank you." Favorite Tea *"Ah, a miraculous brew! You truly understand tea." (Favorite tea: Almyran Pine Needles, Southern Fruit Blend, Seiros Tea) Introducing Own Topic *"You treat everyone the same, regardless of status. Perhaps I should do that as well." *"Hmm. It can be good to relax now and then. Shall we play a game?" *"I am extremely versatile. In fact, I fear I am a jack-of-all-trades." *"I suppose the Sword of the Creator never goes dull, so you do not need to sharpen it." *"Since I was a child, I have loved riding horses and fighting. People used to tell me to act more like a noble." *"When I am unhappy, I try to bestow happiness upon others. Such is the way of the true noble." *"You have a way of making people feel comfortable. I almost cannot help telling you everything." *"You often hear stories of nobles and commoners in love. I am not against such things, but reality is not so simple." *"You will always remember me, will you not?" Observe * "I trim my eyebrows carefully every morning. A noble must always be well-groomed." * "Hm. You are looking for a weak spot, are you not? Look as long as you like. You will not find any." * "I used to be told I did not know the meaning of hardship. Now I am a little more weathered." * "Stare at me as long as you want. Provided I can stare back at you." Voice Lines * "Nice." * "Not bad." * "This flavor... * "Oh-ho." * "Sorry?" * "Teacher." * "Oh really?" * "Mm-hm." * "Right." * "Hmm." * "Teacher..." * "Madness!" End * "Thank you for spending time with me. What a treat. I hope we can do this again soon." Tutoring Instruct * Bad: "A noble can make mistakes, like anybody." **Critique: "Just watch. It will not happen again." **Console: "What a thing to say. Do I look that pitiful?" * Great: "I appreciate your coaching." * Great: "Your instruction has been beneficial." * Perfect: "Never underestimate a noble!" ** Praise: "I am quite pleased." Post-time skip only. *Perfect: "I am relieved I got it right." Group Tasks With Hubert No Support / C Support * Ferdinand: I do not believe I am required to team up with you. * Hubert: I would rather work with almost anyone else, but I will do what must be done. * Ferdinand: Hm. Of course, we will both do what we have to. But do not drag me down to your level. B Support / A Support * Ferdinand: Hubert, working with you is...acceptable. I suppose. * Hubert: Very well. Same here. * Ferdinand: Ha. It seems we are in agreement. A+ Support * Ferdinand: No wall is too high for us to scale, now that we understand and respect each other. * Hubert: Must you be so dramatic? Let's just get this done. * Ferdinand: Do not spoil it! Let me enjoy the moment, please. With Edelgard C Support * Edelgard: Our professor is certainly adventurous, but I wonder what the point was of putting us on the same team... * Ferdinand: What? You think teaming up with me is a bad idea? * Edelgard: Yes. Results or no results, this is far from a great idea. Unknown Support * Edelgard: Put your heart into it, Ferdinand! It'll be over sooner if you do. * Ferdinand: Yes. Right. I will try not to slow you down. * Edelgard: '''Nothing could slow me down for something trivial like this. With Dorothea C Support * '''Ferdinand: You seem not to like me for some reason. I do not have any issues with you. * Dorothea: You don't have issues with me, but I have plenty with you. Let's just do our assignment, OK? * Ferdinand: Hm, all right. I will do what I can. With Lorenz * Ferdinand: Lorenz, you need not worry about this. I can handle it. * Lorenz: No cause for concern, Ferdinand. This will hardly be difficult for me. * Ferdinand: Ah! In that case, I will take a seat and watch. Stable Duty * "We'll do a beautiful job, I am sure." Weeding * "With the two of us, there is nothing to worry about." Clearing Rubble Sky Watch With Lorenz * Lorenz: The professor has the right idea, requesting us. * Ferdinand: Yes, provided we meet expectations. * Lorenz: Let us do more than that! Let us alter the very course of history with our own hands! Results Good Result * "It is done." With Edelgard * Perfect result: ** C Support *** Ferdinand: What a splendid results! I am rather proud of myself, I must say. *** Edelgard: Is that so? In any case, I think it's time for a break. ** Unknown Support *** Ferdinand: Impressive. Your skills are unparalleled. You could have done it alone just as easily. *** Edelgard: It's not like you to say that. But honestly, we both pulled our weight. * Good result: ** C Support *** Ferdinand: Hm. I was hoping we would do better. *** Edelgard: It's a decent result for two people who don't get along terribly well. ** Unknown Support *** Edelgard: A decent result... at least we didn't run into any issues. *** Ferdinand: It is my fault, I am afraid. I really dragged us down... With Hubert * Perfect result: ** No Support / C Support *** Ferdinand: Look at this beautiful achievement! Hubert was no help at all though. *** Hubert: Your inability to face reality is just another reason you are inferior to Lady Edelgard. ** B Support / A Support *** Hubert: Seems our rivalry worked in our favor. *** Ferdinand: We were just lucky. I am glad we have a positive result to report, however we achieved it. ** A+ Support *** Hubert: For the two of us, this was only a trifle. *** Ferdinand: I feel the same, Hubert. The professor must be pleased with our glorious triumph as well. * Good result: ** No Support / C Support *** Hubert: We could have done better if we had each been more willing to compromise. *** Ferdinand: You are right about that. We were both stubborn for foolish reasons. ** B Support / A Support *** Ferdinand: You need to stop being so stubborn! We were never quite working in concert. *** Hubert: I could say the same to you. We're lucky to finish this with so little trouble. ** A+ Support *** Ferdinand: Hm. That was hardly calamitous, but we could have done better. *** Hubert: Quite right. Let's be sure to improve for next time. With Lorenz * Perfect Result: ** Ferdinand: Professor! Look upon our glorious achievement! I hope you are not blinded by its brilliance. ** Lorenz: All the same, you must shade your eyes and look. You would not want to miss history in the making. * Great Result: ** Lorenz: The expected result, for someone of my skills. ** Ferdinand: Yes, we did quite well! All thanks to me of course. * Good Result: ** Ferdinand: I sought perfection, and I fell far short. I apologize. ** Lorenz: '''I am also to blame. As noblemen, we must bear responsibility for our failures. * Bad Result: ** '''Lorenz: This is hardly the example I should be setting for the commonfolk. ** Ferdinand: I wholly agree. As a noble, you should really have performed better than that. Certification Exams * "A true noble never fails!" (passed) * "How could this happen?" (failed) Post-Timeskip * "My future is bright!" (passed) * "How could this happen?" (failed) Level Up *"This can't be right..." (0 to 2 stats up) *"Always getting stronger." (3 stats up) *"The noble standard." (4 stats up) *"Greatness awaits me." (4 to 6 stats up) *"I admire my ability to come so far." (Upon reaching Level 99) Post-Timeskip *"I am not well pleased." (0 to 2 stats up) *"I'll take all the strength I can get." (3 stats up) *"Greatness awaits me." (3 to 6 stats up) *"I'm continuing to improve." (3 to 7 stats up) Skill Level Up New Skill * "Seems simple enough." * "Enlightening!" *"I will master this." Post-Timeskip *"Now is the time to master this." *"Seems simple enough." *"Another gain from mortal risk. " Budding Talent * "I feel like a new man." Skill Mastered *"People like me are quick studies." Post-Timeskip *"Everything I've done has lead to this." Class Quotes Class Mastery *"People like me are quick studies." Post-Timeskip *"Everything I've done has lead me to this." Reclassing *"Gaze upon this splendid finery!" Post-Timeskip * Battle Quotes When Selected *"I am Ferdinand von Aegir!" (Full/High HP) *"I can fight through it!" (Medium HP) *"Not worth the risk." (Low HP) Post-Timeskip *"Ready for anything." (Full/High HP) *"I will not let down my guard." (Medium HP) *"I will fight to the very last." (Low HP) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses *"That was nothing!" *"" Post-Timeskip *"" *"" Critical Attack *"The splendor of nobility!" *"I will not hold back!" *"Victory is assured!" *"You’re wide open!” *"This is our legacy!" (Chapter 12:Onset with a power struggle) *"With all of my might" (Chapter 12:Onset with a power struggle) *"You've been compromised!" (Chapter 12:Onset with a power struggle) *"Victory will be mine!" (Chapter 12:Onset with a power struggle) Post-Timeskip *"All is for victory!" *"I will not hold back!" *"No openings? I’ll make one!" *"I will not back down one step!" *"All of my might!"( Crimson flower chapter 18) *"Not one step back from me!"( Crimson flower chapter 18) *"I will make an opening!"( Crimson flower chapter 18) Gambit * "I'll show you a plan!" Post-Timeskip * "Exploit their weak spots." * "Put the plan into action!" Gambit Boost *"Exploit their weak spots." Post-Timeskip *"" Defeated Enemy *"The mark of nobility." *"Only a fool challenges me." *"This was beneath me." *"You should be honored." *"Luck is always on my side." *"You are nothing." Post-Timeskip *"No time for pity." *"A boon for our future." *"This is the cost of war." *"I will see this war through." *"A lucky break." *"If I live, I fight." Ally Defeats Enemy * "I can't wait to challenge you." * "I am surprised." Post-Timeskip * "You boost their morale." * "I'll follow your example." * "An encouraging display!" Ally Heals/Rallies *"Thank you!" *"Back to the fray!" Post-Timeskip *"" *"" Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts